Reconciliator of Empire City
by MovieVillain
Summary: Cole seems to find Kitty and Emma's strained relationship as serious business so he decided to travel with them to patch things between them.


I helped out a group of mutants known as the X-Men in undoing some damage that has done in Empire City. I managed to help them out with the threat with the use of my electric powers which includes shooting electricity in my hands and absorbing it as a way to recharge. The threat is over, but I witnessed something before I left. Something really bad. I saw two X-Men members arguing and that is Kitty Pryde, a mutant with intangible powers, and Emma Frost, a telepath. As I heard them talking, I heard about how the latter has reminded the former the reason to join in her team: to keep a check on her if there's a chance that she's not redeemed after all.

Wait a minute. I had seen this case before. An evil mentor putting a challenge like that. Oh no, is that what I think it was?

So I approached the two so that I can talk to Kitty privately of the matter. As I asked Emma if I can talk to her privately, she begrudgingly agrees. Before I went on, I noticed the cold look on her face. It's really bothering me. Anyway, Kitty and I went to the top of a skyscraper.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Mr. MacGrath?" she asked.

"Please, call me Cole," I replied back. Anyway, I just want her to call me by my first name. Now on to the topic. "You know, you're not the only one who is not convinced that little miss diamond here has turned good."

"So I'm not the only one, huh?" Kitty sure is convinced.

"That's right. You know, I never forgot what Ms. Frost did to me when she was in Empire City."

"Tell me about that."

I told her the story on what happened between me and Emma. One time, she came to Empire City just to force me to do her errands. To top it off, she has Zeke, my best friend, and Trish, my girlfriend, held as hostages. Luckily, I finally got fed up of doing those errands that I made an attack on her and set my friends free. Despite the fact that she has telepathy, I put up a fight with her. Well, that's before I got my powers from the Ray Sphere. I put a fistfight and dodge her touch as I knew that she might try to damage my mind. I won so she left. I never forgot what had happened that day.

"Well, that's quite a story," Kitty complimented.

"Yeah, it is. I never forget that moment," I said just as Emma showed up.

"Kitty, are you coming?" she asked.

"I'm coming," Kitty is about to leave.

"I'm coming, too," I suggested. She and Emma are surprised by what I just said. It looks like they don't want me to join in their adventure.

"No, Cole, that's too dangerous," Kitty objected.

"Don't worry, I will do a few missions when you want me, and I will stay when you asked me," I replied.

With my statement, Kitty and Emma decided to let me get into their ship. That way, I can keep an eye on those two.

* * *

Later on, as I monitored the ship, I noticed something that is so really shocking: Kitty has Emma at gunpoint. Oh no, I got to stop her from doing this act. I went to their location at some facility to stop this. I found the room of where this is taking place. As I overheard the conversation, she said something about if anybody cares about what Emma is doing to them. Well before that, I found out that Scott Summers, or Cyclops, told the X-Men the reason why Emma has been acting weird; it's because of a mutant named Cassandra Nova manipulating her survivor's guilt, believing she can never redeem herself. Speaking of Cyclops, I'm happy of finally seeing his eyes for a change. I entered the room just to stop Kitty from going down that path.

"Well, I care," I replied to her statement. I looked at Kitty with such disdain for that act. "Congratulations, Kitty, you got her this time. That's what I've been expecting from you. Now, tell me, Kitty, you got Emma at gunpoint, and then you kill her, what next?" I asked her with a stern look on my face. I did not want her to go to the same path as I did.

Kitty has such anger in her face. She would attempt to fight back with a statement. I like to see her try; I keep my cool in this as I give her a glaring look. As she struggles with this, she finally knew that she will have the situation as me if she had done the same way I did. She just sighs and puts the gun down.

"Exactly, and then you will be alone, like me," I finally said the real reason I came to the ship. "I came here just to keep an eye on you if you're going to do what I think it was."

I took a deep breath as I continued on.

"What were you thinking? Were you really going to kill her, Kitty? You really got to watch that sense of distrust you have," I scolded her for what happened in this room. "That gun you pulled at her, it's not something you aim at a teammate," I seem to notice Kitty is glaring at me as if she's not liking this topic I'm scolding her with. "When are you finally going to grow up, Kitty?"

"I trusted you, Cole, and you're sided with them?" Kitty questioned me of what I called her out for while she clenched a fist. She really is insulted.

"That's the reason I come here in the first place; just to keep an eye on you, and I see that you're doing what I think you're doing," I replied calmly with disdain for her act.

Next, she points her gun at me, but I put my finger on the opening. As I did, it suddenly exploded on her right hand. This is what happens when I hold guns; whenever I hold it, it explodes on my hands.

"So you want to fight me, huh?" Kitty is in pain with her hand injured like that.

"Well, you started it so the only way to stop it is to win," I replied calmly.

"Cole, stop this," Cyclops attempts to stop the fight.

"Don't butt in! This is between me and Kitty. I'm going to teach her a lesson," I turned my attention to Kitty next as I acted coldly on her. "You know what? Forget it. You don't interest me in the moment."

"Then get interested!" she said angrily.

As Kitty runs to me with a fist on her hand, I kick her to the gut and send her throwing to a wall. Next, she runs to me again for a punch and she almost done it if I didn't block it. I punch her at the face and send her to the wall again where I hit her in the gut with my knee. It looks like more blood is coming out of her mouth. I was only trying to teach her a lesson for that demonstration with Emma. To end the lesson, I punch her in the gut and pin her down to the wall. The truth is, I'm not really comfortable with what I'm doing, but it's one of the ways I could get Kitty to stop that grudge of hers. Otherwise, she'll be like me.

"Now you see what happens because of your distrust of Emma?" I started to scold her even more. "You're acting like a little kid for all these years. You think you have grown up, don't you? Well, think again. You didn't. You're still a kid, so grow up why don't you?"

I toss her aside to the door. As I looked at her coldly, she storms out of the room in anger.

"What are you trying to do, Cole? Are you trying to nearly beat her to death?!" Cyclops called me out for the fight I pulled against Kitty.

"Well, I got my own way to teach her a lesson. It's because something we have in common," I replied back before I took a punch on Emma for making such event. "Do me a favor. Let go of that survivor's guilt," I turned to Cyclops next. "Seriously, what is Kitty's problem with her?"

"You want to know? Well, here's the story," he prepares to explain to me of what had happened between the two women. It turns out that when Emma was once a villain, she tried to recruit Kitty to her team, Hellfire Club. However, she ended up noticing of her bad side and ended up fighting against her to rescue the X-Men, the team she'll be joining as of recently. Since then, she's been suspicious of her when she's turned to the good side, not believe it. Well, that explains it.

"I see..." I remarked on the story. "Anyway, I'm going out so I can have a talk with Kitty about this."

I left the room afterwards.

* * *

I searched for Kitty in the ship as I'm about to give her a lecture about this. If she can't be found, then I decided to let her come to me. I make some noise to let her come to me. As she did, I punch her in the face so hard that it stunned her to a wall. That's when I use Arc Restraint to restrain her so that she wouldn't walk away from the lecture I am about to give her. She wakes up to discover she is pinned down to a wall with my power, and I'm standing in front of her.

"Just what is this all about?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I knew you don't want me to have a lecture for this moment so I figured I have to pin you down," I said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kitty asked, as I give her a scorn look. "Oh no..."

"Let it go. You got to forget about your grudge against Emma Frost," I replied back.

"What?" she said in anger and disbelief. I knew she doesn't want to talk about that.

"Believe me, in my line of work, I met a lot of people who went to the same ordeal as you. Trust me, for those who want to kill someone who is not convinced that person is redeemed, it never ends well," I explained, looking at her angry face. "You will only destroy yourself from the inside. Besides, even if you succeed and done what Emma asked you to do, what would you have then? Nothing, emptiness."

Kitty suddenly snapped. "Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it? You have no idea what I have been through with her!"

"Scott, or should I say, Cyclops told me everything. He told me the reason why you have a grudge on that woman. Well, that's one thing we got in common: having a grudge on Emma Frost and can't let go of it," I remarked.

"Why, Cole? Why are you defending her from me?" she asked in confusion and anger.

"Because if you do what Emma asked you to, you will be like me," I replied in concern as I noticed she's still not in a good mood. "Take it easy. Just try to calm down."

"You know what, Cole. Here's a good idea; maybe if I kill the most important people in your life, everyone who is meant anything to you, I'll finally listen to you because you have an idea how I feel!" Kitty makes such a threat.

I looked calm at this statement because I know fully well she's a good person at heart. She wouldn't do such a thing.

"So you're willing to take those lives, huh? Go ahead, try it," I replied calmly. After a few seconds, Kitty's anger died down and puts her head down. I knew she wouldn't do something like that. I smiled on that. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, you're too late to put that to the test. You see, everyone you're talking about has already been killed."

Kitty gasps as she heard that. That's right, they're dead. Trish and her sister are dead. Well, my parents and Zeke aren't; I just lied to Kitty just to protect them.

"I've been living longer than you have, kitten, and I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to lose somebody by some maniac," I thought back on how Trish lost her sister and her own life, too. All because of Kessler, my future self, just so I wouldn't be distracted them and focus on battling against the Beast. "Let me verify something for you; the real bad guy is not Emma, it's you. You're the one who started that event. You're the one who wanted to kill her. All because you couldn't trust Emma. Therefore, your roles are reversed; Emma is now good and now you're bad. Well, let me tell you this. You kill Ms. Frost, but your pain doesn't die with her, it grows. Before you know it, you're looking for another face, and another, and another. Then you wake up one morning to realize killing has become your life and you don't even know why."

"You don't understand. Your friends weren't killed by some maniac," Kitty retorted. She's the one who needs understanding, not me.

"Yes, they were. We're the same," I replied back. "You and I are not so different. Both working under the shadows of an evil mentor, who has a hidden agenda and can't let go of what had happened in that day," I thought back on how I discovered the truth that Kessler is really me from the future trying to make me stronger in fighting the Beast, and I killed him. All the things he had done, killing the woman we both loved so I wouldn't be distracted. I hated everything about him. I just don't want Kitty to do the same with Emma and end up becoming like me. "Anyway, I do know how you feel. You got power, and there's responsibility. You don't have the latter, judging by that performance with Emma. I think inside your heart, you should know what it is for. Now, end of lecture. It's up to you to decide."

I walk away and I just let her stick to the wall.

"Wait, what about letting me go?" Kitty asked.

"It'll wear off," I replied dryly. It's gonna wear off.

* * *

Anyway, we continued on as we go to adventures from space. I participated in some missions and there are some that I only stayed at the ship. Anyway, I don't care about the other missions; I only care about Kitty stop doing what I just did. Later on, I heard the shocking news from Emma about Kitty.

"What? Kitty got stuck in the Breakworld's bullet?" I reacted in shock.

"Yes, that's what I heard," she replied.

I just waited if there's any word Kitty if she can survive this situation. I decided to go and have a drink before going to where Emma is. When I do, I heard her words saying, 'Astonished, Ms. Pryde'. Those words really surprised me; if I'm not mistaken, those two finally make up. That's what I want Kitty to do, just so she wouldn't end up like me.

"Oh look, Kitty, Cole heard all that," Emma suddenly said.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a smile on my face. "Can you link me up to her so that I can talk to her?"

As Emma touched my head, I can talk to Kitty for this moment.

"I'm proud of you, Kitty. I knew you do the right thing," I said in a proud way.

"Thank you, Cole. You're right. You're right all this time. I'm the bad guy here, not Emma. I finally redeemed myself by having this moment," she replied. "I'll come back to you and Emma. I promise."

"I know you will," I replied back, smiling. Then Emma lets go of my head.

Kitty manages to save Earth by phasing that giant bullet that she's been trapped into. Nice sacrifice she has to make. At least she didn't end up like me.

* * *

The mission is done as we headed back to the X-Mansion, the home base of the X-Men. In other words, we're in New York. I noticed that Emma is hiding her tears about what happened to Kitty. I noticed that.

"Now you see what happened because of your survivor's guilt?" I asked angrily.

"You're right, Cole, you're right," she said in a remorseful tone.

I headed out to the door as I'm going back to Empire City.

"Anyway, when you see Kitty again, tell her I said hi."

Then I left the mansion. When I see Kitty again, I'm proud of her for that moment before her sacrifice.


End file.
